Generally, a seat element comprises a supporting structure, for example a frame, and padding. The supporting structure is rigid and ensures the mechanical stability of the seat element, while the padding, usually soft, ensures that a user seated on the seat element is comfortable.
In addition, the seat element may comprise a ventilation system in communication with the padding by means of one or more ducts. The fan is thus able to blow or suck air into or from a passenger compartment of the vehicle, through the padding. The duct or ducts are formed of a hard and rigid plastic material to provide mechanical strength. The comfort of the seat element is affected as a result, however. The duct or ducts tend to obstruct the compression of the padding by the seated user. The user then feels the duct or ducts.
The most common alternative is to replace the duct or ducts by a woven spacer, also called a “3D mesh”, which is more flexible than the rigid duct or ducts. However, the structure of this spacer, which is woven, results in greater air resistance than in a duct and therefore a reduction in the air flow. It is therefore necessary to supply the fan with more energy to achieve an output equivalent to that obtained with a duct or ducts.